


Becoming more than what I am.

by DrSwordfish



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Lucifer(TV), Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Violence, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSwordfish/pseuds/DrSwordfish
Summary: Wanting to make a positive change Max leaves Heaven for Earth. Doing so almost guarantees she won't be let back in but this doesn't deter her. Marked as Fallen, she sets out on her own path to become the best she can be.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Lucifer I had this idea and thought it be fun to practice writing again. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :D

Max stood at the edge of cloud, looking down below watching the people of Earth go about their daily lives. As an Angel it was her duty to inspire the people of Earth to lead positive and fulfilling lives, but she found it difficult to do from all the way up here. After her brother Lucifer's failed rebellion, free passage between the two places were only given to a select few Angels and unfortunately she wasn't one of them. While she loved her home and her family she felt that the people of Earth needed her more and its not like the Shinning City had any shortage of Angels in it. 

Leaving Heaven without permission would mark her as Fallen and she would almost certainly not be allowed back in a best, and at worst she would be hunted down and imprisoned. Unfurling her wings Max took a deep breath to steady herself, it was time to move forward on her path. She took one last look behind her and after saying a silent goodbye to the place she called home, took the leap.

The closer she got to Earth the less she felt the connection back home, it was a sensation that she had never experienced before but would be the first of many. Her destination soon came into sight, a vast desert which would be a suitable place to land unnoticed by any human. While her goal was to help people, dropping into the middle of a city would most certainly have the opposite affect. While there was the small hope that her trip would go unnoticed, one look at her wings told her that was not the case at all. Her once lilac wings had turned into an obsidian black, the mark all Fallen Angels had. 

Stowing her wings away Max started towards the city where her journey would begin Los Angeles. Hopefully Lucifer would be happy to see her.... hopefully.


	2. New Wings, Same Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has her first human interaction in over a millennium and continues her journey to LA.

The walk towards the city had been rather uneventful, save for the occasional rattlesnake. While all of her Fathers creations were made with love and care, she couldn't possibly understand how so much anger could fit into something so tiny. After getting bitten for what felt like the millionth time her next destination finally seemed to be within reach, another hour or so and step one of her plan would be complete. Somehow leaving home and walking across a desert towards Los Angeles was the easy part. Convincing Lucifer to help would be a completely different matter. 

As she approached where Death Valleys national park began she finally came into contact with a small group of people. It became very apparent that she was out of place. Hopefully no one would question the strange girl who showed up from the desert in robes and sandals .Of course that didn't happen.

“Are you with the group from the church?” said a woman who Max assumed was an employee of the park.

“Umm.... y-yeah” technically this wasn't a lie but Max felt bad about the half truth nonetheless. 

“Well your bus for LA is leaving soon so you might want to catch up before you get stuck here” the woman pointed towards the direction of the parking lot. 

“T-thank you v-very much” Max was able to get the response out somewhat coherently. It had been about 1500 years give or take since Max spoke to a human, and as much as she hated to admit it she was nervous. 

If Gabriel found out that she could barley speak 2 sentences to a person she wouldn't hear the end of it.  
At the thought of her older sister, Max felt a pang of guilt strike her. She didn't tell Gabriel what her plan was but she knew that if she had, Gaby would have tied a rope around her and never let her out of her sight.

“Are you alright miss?” the employee asked.

“Yeah..yeah I'm fine.” Max didn't sound to convinced herself.

With a slight bow she once again thanked the lady and started towards the parking lot. Luckily the bus had yet to depart, with a little more luck she could talk her way into getting a ride to the city. Talk, hopefully this time goes better she thought to herself. 

“Hello F-father I was hoping that I could speak to you.” It was weird calling a human this but that's what they decided to call themselves so Max had to get use to it.

“Of course child how can I help you, did you get separated from your family?” said the man.  
While she had quickly determined from the small sample size that she was shorter than most of the adult humans here, being confused for a child was embarrassing.

“I'm not a child just a little on the short side.”she said while trying to stand a little straighter.

“My apologies, I did not mean to offend you, how can I be of service?” the priest said sincerely.

“Its no problem at all Father, I heard you were traveling to Los Angeles and I was hoping that I could join you if its not to much trouble.” Max didn't feel like wasting another 3 days walking, the more time she spent alone the more the likelihood of one of her siblings showing up and dragging her back home to face punishment. 

“How did you end up here anyway, if you don't mind me asking?” the priest said with some curiosity to his tone. Max took a second to think, straight up lying to the man was something she couldn't bring herself to do so she tried to come to as close to the truth as possible.

“ I always felt the need to help people, and I felt that I couldn't do that by just staying inside the walls of my old church, so I decided to set out on my own path.” Short of mentioning that she was an angel this was about as close to the truth as she could get. “ As for why I'm out in the desert, I felt some time alone would help bring more clarity to how I should proceed but I appeared to have left my wallet in my other robe” 

Admittedly that was stretching the truth thin but after a brief moment that priest started to nod, seemingly content with the answer. “I'm always happy to help someone spread the word of his most holy, you're more than welcome to join us, my name is Andrew Cobb by the way.”

“You can call be Max, thank you for your generosity Father Cobb.” 

“Its my pleasure Max, we're about to leave so follow me and lets find you a seat.” Following Father Cobb's lead, Max found a window seat towards the back of the bus, allowing her some privacy to relax.

Watching the scenery change from the arid desert to forest, Max had felt calm for the first time since she began her journey. Father Cobb had told her that it would be close to sundown when they would arrive in the city and if she had a place to stay. She had reassured him she had a brother who offered her a place to stay. Father Cobb had already more than enough and she couldn't ask for more in good conscious. After arriving at the city and one last thank you, Max said her goodbyes and left towards the nightclub that Lucifer owned. 

While she knew there was a lot of people living here, its another thing to see it up-close. Ignoring the strange looks people were giving her, she was finally able to get directions to the nightclub. After another 20 minutes of bobbing and weaving through the absurd amount of people and wondering why her Father thought it was a good idea to make her this small she was finally at her destination, Lux. Standing across the street, she could feel Lucifer's presence from what she guessed to be the penthouse, and if she could sense him Max had no doubt that he knew she was right outside. Steeling herself, she crossed the street and headed straight for the man standing at the door in front of the line.

Apparently saying that Lucifer is your older brother with no real proof was not the best strategy and the result of being turned away was to be expected. So Max had two options, either wait on line and hope she gets in, which seems unlikely, or take the express way up. While she wanted to avoid using her powers for as long as possible it seems she has little choice. After finding an empty alleyway Max took a deep breath, raised her hand and felt the world around her slow down to a halt. After sticking her tongue out to the bouncer, she made the quick ascension to the balcony of the penthouse, happy that she retained both her powers and the use of her wings. After resuming the flow of time she opened the glass door and took a step inside to see a familiar figure standing at the bar pouring himself a drink.

“Well,well,well if it isn't Maxine” he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be about this length so that they'll be easy to digest with the occasional exception. Thanks for reading :D


	3. Forgiveness and Friends, Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Max and Lucifer confront their shared past, Max remembers an old conversation before meeting a new friend.

Maxine. Max can't remember the last time someone had called her that. Lucifer gave her the nickname Max and every since that day she refused to be acknowledged by any other name.

“Maxine.... haven't been called that in a while.” 

“Well, endearing nicknames are reserved for siblings who didn't abandoned me.” Lucifer said with some emphasis on the last half.

“Abandoned!?!!” Max threw the word right back at him. She hadn't come here looking for a fight, but it seems it was foolish to think this wouldn't be brought up. “You dare accuse me of abandoning you!?!?” Max started walking towards him still not believing Lucifer's choice of words. “Following the duty our Father gave me was something I took pride in, and I still do, and what you attempted to do was unthinkable.” 

Max can remember the day she thought she lost her brother as if it had just happened. She still wonders what she would have done if Lucifer had been successful in his attempt to breach Heavens gate. Did she have it in her to raise her blade against her own kin? Thankfully she didn't have to find out, Lucifer had failed and was cast out.

“For years I thought about the events of that day, and every time I was filled with anger, sadness, and...” Max felt the tears start to build and could no longer look Lucifer in the eye. 

“ And what?” Lucifer said with a mix of curiosity and what seemed to be sorrow.

“Regret, I think back and wonder if I had done or said something differently, that maybe we could have found a peaceful solution, and then I would still have my favorite big brother.” 

The anger Max had felt dissipated and she felt a relief wash over her. After countless years of holding it in, she could finally release all the emotions she had bottled up, to the brother who had been the cause of her distress.

“So yeah maybe I should have visited you after Dad kicked your ass down to Hell, but you did start a rebellion, so nobodies perfect.” 

“Well I suppose you're right about that.” Turning to the bar Lucifer grabbed a second glass and gestured Max towards a seat. “So why are you here now, I doubt it was just to get that all off your chest?”

“I felt like like I could only do so much from up there so I decided to leave and try and make a difference down here, but I did want to see you too don't get me wrong Lu.” 

“Well if you're not here to try and drag me back to Hell, then I suppose I don't mind the visit.” Grabbing a bottle of from the shelf, Lucifer pored both of them a drink. “ A toast for a most heartfelt reunion.”

“ And to forgiveness.” Max said much to Lucifers surprise.

"You forgive me?"

"Yes, you have paid the price for your crimes and I believe anyone can be redeemed, even you."

"And what if I don't want your forgiveness?" Lucifer said in a playful tone.

"Sorry I don't take returns." Max answered.

"Well I suppose I'll accept it then." Lucifer replied while handing her a drink. Taking a quick sniff, Max couldn't help but smile at the aroma the drink gave off. 

“Glad to see you still have your sweet tooth sister, bottoms up.” After pouring them another glass, something dawned on Lucifer.” You didn't tell them you were leaving did you?”

“No I didn't.” Taking the drink Max was happy to find it was still as sweet the second time.

“Not even to Gabriel?” Lucifer pondered, pouring a third glass.

“Nope.” Max tried not to wince at the sound of her name.

“Where was this rebellious Max when I needed her?” Lucifer mused while he continued to pour. 

“Ha ha very funny, what is this drink anyway?” She was surprised how well the sweetness held.

“Sweet whiskey, and I suppose its not rebelling if you continue helping every poor soul that catches your eye.”

“What can I say I'm true to my nature, speaking of which its good to know you're more or less the brother I remember.” 

“Shall I take that as the compliment?”

“Yes you should ya big doofus.” 

Lucifer then told Max what he had been up to since leaving Hell. He explained how he became a consultant for the LAPD and was partnered with a homicide detective named Chloe Decker. He explained that the Detective didn't believe that he was the devil despite telling her over and over. Max wasn't shocked by the Detectives disbelief, but she was surprised that he would willing revel who he really was. He then told her about how he had been seeing a therapist and that he had showed his devil face to her proving who he was. 

“How'd she handle it?” Max knew how easily a human mind could be corrupted by seeing the divinity of a celestial. The danger of it was one of the reasons they hid their true nature when coming down to Earth. 

“She eventually came around, she's one hell of a doctor, no pun intended.” 

“I'm glad to hear.” Max was happy to know that Lucifer had made friends who he could confide in.

“So anything change in the Shinning City after my unfortunate departure?” 

“It's not as fun without you around pulling pranks on everyone but other than that it's pretty much the same, still shiny.” Max couldn't help but smile thinking about all the mischief they would get into. 

“Well I have a club to get back to but you're more than welcome hang around here for the night.” Getting up from the stool Lucifer started making his way towards the elevator. “ I assume you'll want my help getting you settling in down here, we shall work out the arrangements in the morning.” 

“I'm guessing your help won't be free will it?” Max asked already knowing the answer.

“Don't worry I'll give you the friends and family discount.” 

“I should consider myself so lucky, enjoy the rest of your night Lu.... and thanks.” 

“Don't thank me yet me dear sister, you know what they said about making a deal with the devil.” Lucifer paused before stepping into the elevator. “It's good to see you again Max, truly.” 

Now alone Max walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the cool night air. She was happy things turned out the way they did. Lucifer paid the price for the sins he had committed and she was happy to give him the forgiveness he deserved. Forgiving him was just as much for her as it was for him. After watching the people on the streets below Max decided to spend the rest of the night meditating.  
_____________________________ 

“Where am I?” The man asked.

“Heaven, I'm sorry to tell you this but you died.” Max replied appearing in front of the man.

“Died?” the man repeated. “I'm dead?

“ Yes sorry to inform you, do you remember your name?” Max asked knowing it's always best to ask the new arrivals simple questions to help them calm down. 

“William, William Price.” 

“It's nice to meet you William my name is Max, and as you might have guessed I'm an Angel.” 

“The last thing I remember was leaving to pick up my wife from work, how did I die?”

Not an unusual question but Max was surprised he remembered the events leading up to his death, he wasn't as frantic like most new arrivals. 

“ A semi-truck blew past a red light and slammed into your car, you died almost instantly if that's any consolation.”

“It's not.” William laughed dryly.

“Yeah it usually isn't.” Max didn't know why but she enjoyed talking to William. 

“So what happens now” William asked after taking a look around the empty expanse of light.

“Well you'll join the other souls before the gates and my brother Uriel will give you all a welcoming speech.” Max left out the word boring after getting reprimanded by Uriel several times. “Then we'll get you set up with your own little slice of heaven.”

“ I already had a slice of heaven.” Sadness still present in his voice.

“After you get settled in I'll check if I can take you back so you see your family one last time.” Max said in a comforting manner. While prolonged visits were reserved for special occasions, this much is usually allowed. Max found herself relaxed by the calmness in which he spoke and was reminded of her father. 

“Will I be able to speak with them?” Hope filling Williams eyes. 

“ Unfortunately you wont be able to interact with them, sorry.” 

“Then I suppose I'll have to settle for that.” His mood picking up ever so slightly'

“Let's go, I'd hate for you to be late.” Max started leading William towards the others. “And if you have any other questions feel free to ask.”  
_____________________________

For some reason during her meditation Max had remembered her first conversation with William. The last time Max had visited earth was when she brought William to see his family so she supposed it wasn't that usual to think about him. Before she could think too deeply about the meaning she heard the doors of the elevators opening. 

“Good morning Lu” Max said as she got up from the spot she had been meditating in. Lucifer wasn't alone however, standing next to him stood a woman with a rather serious expression on her face. After looking Max up and down for a moment she turn to Lucifer and ask who she was.

“Oh where are my manners, Detective this is my sister Max, Max this is the Detective.” 

“I'm Chloe Decker it's nice to meet you.” The woman said reaching her hand out to offer a shake.

“It's nice to meet you too, Lucifer spoke very highly of you.” Max said reaching out to shake Chloes had.

“Alright enough with the pleasantries we have more important things to discuss.” Lucifer said interrupting their self introductions. “Tell her Max.”

“Tell her what” Max said with a confused look.

“Tell her that I'm really the devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! The next chapter will by up by the end of the week hopefully. Thanks again for reading :D


	4. Must be a Popular Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a pleasant conversation(s)? with Detective Decker, explores LA and has a late breakfast.

“Damn it Lucifer, I nailed that introduction and now you're going to make me have to do it again.” As soon as the word devil had left his mouth, Max had almost instantly stopped time. “ Why'd you go and say something like that?”

“Well she'll have to believe it comes from the mouth of an angel.” Lucifer said as if the answer was obvious.

“Oh of course how silly of me let me just pop my wings out and fly around the room first.” Max deadpanned. 

“Good idea that will definitely prove it without a doubt.”

“Lu even if she was mentally strong enough to see them I don't want her to know I'm angel, plus if she doesn't believe you why would she believe someone she just met?”

“Alright you may have a point, what if....”

“No.” Max stopping him before he could come up with another ill conceived plan.

“Alright alright no need to get your halo all bent out of shape.” 

A thought had then occurred to Max. “Wait...if you're so determined to prove it why not show her your wings?” 

“Because then she'd think I was some run-of-the-mill angel and not the devil himself.” Lucifer said once again as if Max should have known. 

“So even though you'd prove being an angel, you think that she for whatever reason still wouldn't believe you?” Max was starting to get confused by her brothers line of thinking. While she didn't think it was safe for him to show his wings,Lucifer wasn't one to err on the side of caution. Showing her was the fastest and most effective way to prove what he really is, so why hasn't he done it.

“Look let's just agree this plan was doomed from the start and rewind shall we?” Lucifer then started to imitate the hand motion Max uses.

With that being said Max started to rewind back to before their introductions. Because Lucifer had made his ridiculous request in the middle of their handshake Max didn't want to risk breaking Chloes hand trying to grab it while she was still frozen, she had learned that lesson the hard way, much to the dismay of a sheep thief some 1500 years ago. After she somehow managed to introduce herself a second time she gave Lucifer a quick glare making sure he didn't try anything. 

“While I'd love to stay here and chat I actually came by to grab Lucifer for a case that just came up.” Chloe said apologetically. “How about you come over for dinner, it's taco night and I'd actually love to learn about him from a more reliable source.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea I'd be happy to.” Max smiled at the idea.

“Shall I bring a bottle of wine?”  
“Who said you were invited?” Both Max and Chloe said in unison. 

“I have a feeling I'm going to like you Max.”

“I was thinking the same thing Detective Decker, and I have a feeling we both know he's showing up with or without an invitation.”

“While I appreciate being the center of attention it really is time we must be going so Detective why don't you go wait downstairs while I have a quick chat with my sister.”

Lucifer practically started shoving Chloe towards the elevator. 

“See you tonight and nice cosplay by the way you really pull of the angelic look.” After a quick wave and a shove right back at Lucifer Chloe was gone.

“I don't suppose I could convince you to rewind so she never came up here?”

“And miss out on taco night no way.” Max never had the upper hand during her time with Lucifer and she had no plans on letting this go to waste. “Was there anything else you wished to discuss?”

“Yes actually, here's some money for new clothes.” The grin returning to his face. “Or do you plan on remaining with this cosplay look Ms. Angel?”

While she hated to admit it, blending in more would make things easier moving forward and at the very least it would stop all the stares she'd been getting. Plus this would give her the opportunity to look around the city before dinner. 

“Thanks Lu.”

“Meet me back here before the sun goes down and I'll take you to Chloes. I've also told my staff who you are so feel free to use the front door this time. Shall we be off then?”

After leaving the club and a quick wave to Chloe Max started off towards a mall Lucifer had suggested. While walking Max found herself trying to pick what kind of clothing she might like based on what people around her were wearing. About 20 minuter later she found herself inside the mall and was surprised there were more people inside than outside. Picking a store with the least amount of people inside Max was approached by an employee who offered to help her. Explaining what kind of clothing she liked the employee showed her a selection of clothing telling her that the hipster look was a popular choice for teen girls. Being called a teenager is an improvement over being confused as a lost child but not by much. Leaving the store with two bags worth of clothing Max decided to return to Lux to change and drop off her clothes before exploring the city a bit more.

Max had to remember to thank Lucifer for the suggestion to buy new clothes. She felt calmer walking without people staring. The only thing she kept from her old outfit was the necklace her father had given her. She'd rather lose her wings than part ways with it. After walking for another hour taking in all the sights and sounds, she caught scent of the ocean breeze and made her way towards it. Finding an empty bench on the boardwalk, Max sat down and took in sight of the endless blue ocean. The sight of the crashing waves reminded her of her last trip to Earth.  
_________________________________________________________________________ 

After speaking with her father and working the father/daughter parallel, Max was able to get the clearance she needed for a visit. 

“So William before we head down, there are two things I need to tell you first.” 

“I'm all ears Capt'n.” William said with his best pirate impression. Max wasn't sure why he was talking like a pirate, but he seem much happier than when he arrived so that's all that really mattered.

“Well the first thing is you only have about 5 minutes, sorry it was the best I could do.”

“There's no need to apologies Max, what's the second thing?”

“While it may not seem like it to you a rather significant amount of time has passed on Earth, three years to be exact.”

“Hard to believe its been three years, but as long as I can see my family one last time I'll take it in whatever form I can.” 

“Ready to set sail?” Max said with her best pirate accent.

“Aye-aye Capt'n.” 

“Good now all you need to do is close your eyes and picture the inside of your house. Let me know when you've got it.” 

“Got it.” William said with anticipation. 

“Now open them.”

After opening his eyes William found himself standing in the middle the living room inside his old home. 

“Smells like someone finished cooking breakfast.” Max said appearing next to him. “Well go on times a ticking.”

Sitting at the table were three people who appeared to be having a rather tense breakfast. 

“Chloe, David has kindly offered to drive you to school today since you missed the bus.” The woman said breaking the silence. Chloe didn't respond, electing to poke at the eggs on her plate.

“Your mother is speaking to you.” David said with a stern tone.

“You don't need to tell me that I'm sitting right here!” 

“YOU WILL SHOW SOME RESPECT WHEN SPEAKING TO ME!” David yelled while standing from his chair.

“LIKE HELL I WILL!” Chloe screamed also from her chair.

“Please both of you sit down, all I wanted was for us to have a nice meal as a family without breaking into a fight.” Joyce said coming between them. 

“Whatever.” Chloe said while making her way toward the door. “I'd rather skate to school than ride in a car with him.”

“I'm telling you Joyce sending her to military school with straighten her out.” David said still fuming.

“She just needs time to adjust to having a step-father it'll get better.” Joyce said while rubbing his arm trying to calm him down.

“I'm sorry William but times up.” 

William didn't respond.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Max could feel sadness and guilt swirling inside of him. Looking him in the eye however she could see the faint traces of something else. It was hope she saw, a hope that one day his family could pick up the broken pieces and move forward. A hope that they could be happy again. Back in heaven Max was starting to regret bring him down however as if he had sensed her uneasiness William turned to her gave her a smile.

“How are you holding up?” Max asked still feeling uncertain.

“It wasn't easy but I think it was still worth seeing them. Thank you.”

As he started to walk away, Max felt a pain she had only felt once before. It was a pain so overwhelming it threatened to swallow her whole. She didn't why but she new what she had to.

“Hey William I have something I need to ask you, if it's alright with you.”

“Ask away Capt'n” William said back in pirate mode.

“What city were we in?”

“Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Why?” 

“Just curious, I'll see you around.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

“Arcadia Bay....” Max said to herself. 

Looking at her newly purchased watch she realized she need to start making her way back toward Lux if she wanted to make it there on time for Lucifer to pick her up. While she was grateful for all of his help, she couldn't help but wonder what he would ask for in returned. It didn't matter what he wanted, she made a silent promise to William that day a promise she intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pricefield station is still a few stops away but it will happen don't worry. I really wanted to spend some time exploring Max as a character. Being an Angel I wanted to portray her with more confidence but keep her personality and morals the same. I also decided to leave out a certain angel for a couple of reasons. The first as some of you might have guessed are the similarities in powers. The second was I wanted to have Max play that role for Lucifer. The next chapter will drop this week for sure I promise. Thanks again for reading :D


	5. Swift and Keen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFFs reunite and a strange question is asked.

On her way back to Lux, Max noticed that the number of people started to grow in numbers. She started getting accustomed to keeping pace with the walking flow and no longer felt too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. The walk had been rather uneventful and she was nearly back at the nightclub. Despite it still being another hour or two before opening a sizable line had already started forming in front of Lux. Her second interaction with the bouncer had yielded a more positive result and she was allowed entry hassle-free. 

The inside of the club was busy being prepped by the staff but Max didn't see Lucifer inside, figuring she'd arrived early Max decided to wait at the bar instead of heading upstairs. Standing at the bar she saw a woman tending to the bottles. Even with her back towards Max she knew who it was, that aura was unmistakable. 

She took as deep of a breath as she could before screaming “MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!!!” 

Mazikeen dropped the bottle she had in her hand at the sudden interruption. Max was glad she was an angel, if a human had tried sneaking up on Mazikeen they'd be unconscious before they hit the ground. Seeing her back straighten and shoulders tense up, Max knew she was pissed.

“If that bottle's not back in my hand before I turn around I'm going to pluck all the feathers of your little wings like you're a Cornish hen.”

“I'm glad your tongue is as sharp as ever.” Max focused on the bottle while trying to stifle a laugh and snapped her fingers re-materializing the bottle back into Mazikeens hand.

As soon as the bottle returned to her hand it was then sent flying straight to where Max was seated. Having known Mazikeen for a couple million years, Max had already ducked beneath the counter as soon as she snapped her fingers. 

“Hey that's no way to greet your best friend.” Popping her head back up Max could no longer holding back her laughter. 

Mazikeen started walking around the bar towards Max. As soon as she was in front of her, she pulled her hand back and slapped her with enough force to kill a human with ease. 

“That's for sneaking up on me.” She then slapped Max a second time. “And that's for not paying me and Lucifer a visit.”

“Look...” Max started while rubbing her face before another slap graced her other cheek.“Owww what was that one for!?”

“I like slapping people in threes.” Mazikeen shrugged.

“Listen I know I've been a shitty BFF but part of the reason I came to LA was to apologize.” Max was now rubbing both her cheeks. 

Mazikeen then put her hand out expectantly. “Usually you bring a person a gift when you apologize.”

“Wait right here!” Max ran to the elevator and rode it back to the suite to retrieve one of the hoodies she had bought from the mall. Returning back to the bar she handed Mazikeen the hoodie with a design of a muffin eating a banana.

“Look it's showing how banana nut muffins are made, isn't that funny?”

To no-ones surprise Max received another three slaps and she was sure she'd never be able to feel her face again.

“You know what now that I look at it,it is kinda funny.”

“You couldn't have come to that conclusion a little bit sooner?”

“Would you rather I didn't accept the apology?

“So you forgive me Maze?” Max said hesitantly.

“Sure why not, take a seat and I'll get you a drink.”

Max then told Mazikeen how she left heaven without permission and the promise she made.

“You know these humans aren't worth the effort, you should of stayed up on your cloud playing the harp or whatever it is you angels do.

“All they need is a little guidance.” Max countered.

“Hey don't say I didn't warn you.”

After taking a sip of the beer Mazikeen gave her Max brought up Lucifer. “So how's he doing, he hasn't seemed to have changed much.”

“Max you don't know the half of it.”

Before she could ask what she meant Max could feel her brothers presence coming up from behind.

“Ah Max there you are...good grief what happened to your face?”

“Well you know how handsy Maze can be.”

“Oh do I ever.” Lucifer winked towards Mazikeen. “Ready to head off sister?

“Where are you guys headed?” Mazikeen asked.

“Well the Detective invited the both of us to dinner tonight.”

“Yeah the both of us.” Max said sarcastically finishing off her drink. 

After giving Mazikeen an unwanted hug which almost resulted in another set of slaps, Max and Lucifer left the club and started driving towards the home of the Detective. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence as Max took in the city at night. After a while though it was Lucifer who broke the silence.

“Tell me Max did you leave heaven empty handed?”

“No I brought some stuff with me. Why?”

“And this stuff you brought with you, is your vorpal blade as you were so fond of calling it one of those things?”

“Yes...?” Max was unsure where this conversation was going.

“Good.”

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. Max had a feeling that whatever Lucifer wanted in return for helping her would involve her blade.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Max guess what I have a surprise for you.” Gabriel was walking towards Max with her hands behind her back.

“It's not a snake is it because Lucifer already beat you to it.”

“No its not, close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Obeying her sisters instructions Max felt the gift being placed in her right hand.

“Now open your eyes!”

Max opened her eyes to the gift shining in her hand. It was a blade, 10 inches long and etches with swirling lines and tiny flowers.

“Its beautiful.” Was all that awestruck Max was able to say.

“Now be careful that thing is able to cut through just about anything in creation.”

“Are you sure I can have this?” Max was finally able to say after pulling her gaze from the blade.

“I wouldn't be giving it to you if I didn't think so, but don't tell the others I only had one made for you.”

“I promise, thank you so much.” Max then pulled her sister into a hug making sure to point the knife away from her.

“By the way have you seen Luci I wanted to speak to him.” Gabriel asked while embracing Max.

“I think I say him headed towards the gate.” Maxs gaze returned to the blade.

“Thanks sis, enjoy the gift.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to have the story really start moving forward in this chapter but things have been getting crazy at work due to a promotion thats been in the works. So I decided to make the next chapter a long one to wrap up Maxs characterization and really get the story off and running. As always thanks for reading:D 
> 
> P.S Did you spot the oblivious Alice Madness return reference? Go play it.


	6. No Matter the Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a somewhat enjoyable dinner, Lucifer's favor is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this chapter sooner but life's been busy.It finally seems to have calmed down a bit though so lucky me so I can write a little more consistently now .

Walking up to the modest two-story house Max waited for Lucifer to catch up before knocking on the door.

“Why are you knocking?” 

“What do you mean why? How else are we suppose to let them know we're here?”

“Like this.” Disregarding any semblance of common courtesy Lucifer opened the front door and walked inside. “Hello Detective we have arrived!”

“Really Lu?” Deciding there was no point in waiting to be greeted at the door Max shuffled in behind Lucifer.“Pardon the intrusion.” 

While the inside of the first floor of the house was smaller than Lucifers suite Max found she enjoyed the atmosphere, it felt like a home filled with love. Standing by the counter stood Chloe chopping lettuce and tomatoes. Sitting at the table was a man who appeared to be helping a young girl with her homework. 

“Lucifer!!!” Shouted the young girl. After walking inside Max couldn't help but smile as the girl ran up to Lucifer, hugging him tightly. Seeing the girl so happy to see Lucifer and the feeling the house gave off, she couldn't help but feel an ache bubble in her chest.

“Greetings small human.” Lucifer sighed while trying to shake the girl off his legs. 

“A friend of yours?” Max chimed in from behind pushing past old memories that were trying to resurface.

“Hardly, Max this is the Detective's offspring, Offspring this is my sister Max.” 

“I didn't know you had a sister!” Letting go of Lucifer the girl then walked up to Max extending her hand. “My name is Beatrice but everyone calls me Trixie.”

“Its a pleasure to meet you Trixie.” Max extended her own hand and thought the formal greeting Trixie gave was cute.

“Come on munchkin we're not done with your homework yet.” said the man.

“Ahhhh Detective Douche' what an unpleasant surprise, and here I though we would be having a enjoyable evening.” Max was confused by the varied relationships Lucifer appeared to have with this family.

“Fifty tacos says that's not your real name.” Max interjected hoping some humor would diffuse the tense situation that suddenly appeared. After a brief stare down between the two, the man broke off and looked towards Max. “ I'm Dan Espinoza, Trixies father and Chloes.....”

“Ex-husband.” Lucifer added in rather excitedly, which got him a forceful elbow in the ribs from Max. 

“Its nice to meet you Dan I'm Max as you may have heard, Lucifer's sister.” 

Chloe, who looked like she was not surprised at the tense situation joined them looking none to pleased with Lucifer. “How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in here like you own the place.”   
“Whats the problem? You knew we were coming and to be fair Max did knock.” 

“Don't drag me into this brother, and I apologize on his behalf.”

“Max thanks for coming, and something tells me this isn't the first time you've had to apologize for his actions is it?” 

“You have no idea.”

After a dinner filled with meat, tortillas, and Lucifer making fun of the way Dan ate his taco, Max offered to help wash the dishes while Dan went to read Trixie a story before bed. Lucifer went to the store to buy a 'higher quality' wine, leaving Max alone with Chloe.

“So what brought you to LA?”

“I came by to see Lucifer, we fell out of touch after he left home.” While Max had made peace with Lucifer she figured it still be good to talk about it and Chloe seemed like an honest person.

“Your father banished him to hell right?” Chloe joked.

“Yeah something like that.”

“So whats the real reason, and why does he put on this devil act if you don't mind me asking.” 

Max took a second to think about her answer while placing the dried plate back inside the cabinet. She didn't like the idea of lying to her, but at the same time she didn't want to cause Chloe to have an existential crisis. She figured that continuing the church story she used with Father Cobb would explain Lucifers behavior without completely revealing the truth. Max figured that Chloe would eventually believe everything, but today wasn't going to be that day.

“Why don't we sit down this might take awhile.” Nodding Chloe lead Max to the living room.

“Well you see my father is a Pastor and all my brothers and sisters were raised as members of the church and for a long time everything was great. But as time went on my father started to focus on helping the other members of the church, instead of spending time with us. While most of understood how important this was to our dad, Lu had a had a hard time adjusting to the change. The two of them started fighting and Lucifer did something that got our dad so pissed that he kicked him out of our home and they haven't spoken since.”

For a few moments neither of them said anything. Chloe was processioning the information and Max was lost in thought. Noticing that Max was stuck in her own head Chloe decided to break the silence.

“What's on your mind Max?”

Hearing her name snapped her back into the present. “I always look back and think if I did something maybe things would be different, it's still hard to accept sometimes.”

“If you don't mind me asking what did Lucifer do to get your dad so angry?”

Max didn't know what to say. What could she say? That Lucifer was willing to kill their father and possibly her too? All because father had his focus on his new creation instead of him. The more Max dwelled on it the more she thought that maybe she hadn't quite moved passed it. But now wasn't the time to think about it. 

“I'm sorry Chloe but I don't think I'm the one who should tell you, I wish I could tell you more.”

Reaching over, Chloe grabbed Maxs had and gave it a light squeeze. “Hey there's nothing you need to apologies for I completely understand and beside I feel like I understand Lucifer better now so thank you for sharing that story with me Max, it couldn't have been easy. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine Gabriel.”

“Gabriel? Who's that?”

“Oh I'm sorry Chloe, Gabriel's my sister. You remind me of her a lot. She's smart, brave, caring, loyal, everything that I wish I was.” It was in these more intimate moments that Max would sometimes question her decision. Was she doing the right thing? What did Gabriel think of her now? Did she think this plan all the way through?

Seeing Max lost in thought again Chloe Chloe gave her a small shove.“Well she sounds like an amazing sister, but not many people would try and repair a broken relationship with family so don't sell yourself short, you can't really afford to get any smaller.”

“Haha very funny.” Giving Chloe a playful shove back Max was able to push down the negative thoughts. She made a promise, and an angel never breaks a promise.

“So is his accent part of the act too?"

“Ummm yeah I think it is.” Agreeing that its part of an act is easier to explain then saying that none of them have any similarities that you would normally find in siblings. But luckily Max and Lucifer didn't look completely different. It'd be a different story if Gabriel was here.

“I wonder if he's going to knock this time.” Max mused, feeling Lucifer approach the house. 

“You mean Lucifer?” As soon as she asked, the door flung opened and Lucifer made his way towards the two with what appeared to be a very expensive bottle of wine.

“Well speak of the devil.” Chloe said looking surprised.

“Oh so my dear sister was able to make a believer out of you Detective?” 

“She didn't try to convince me of anything, but she did tell me plenty about you though.” Chloe gave a wink to Max.

“Did she now? Do tell.”

“Sorry Lu, its a secret” Max said while jumping up and grabbing the bottle. “Here you go Chloe, as a thank you for the dinner tonight, and for listening.”

“Anytime Max, I know how difficult it is dealing with your brother.” 

Seeing the two women stare back at him felt all too familiar to Lucifer.“Enough of the chit-chat how about we pop open the bottle yes?”

“Actually Lu I think its time we got going, I'm sure Chloe doesn't need to deal with a hangover at work tomorrow. You alone will be bad enough.” Max was starting to feel uneasy but couldn't explain why and wanted to leave. Plus she did care about Chloes well-being.

“Fine I suppose we should get going, goodnight Detective.”

“Say goodbye to Dan and Trixie for me, good night!” After on last wave Max followed Lucifer outside and back to the car. “There's something I don't understand Lu.”

“And what is that?” Lucifer asked before starting the car and driving off.

“Well she seems to be to a good natured person, is a good mom and even appears to have a healthy with her ex.” Max noticed Lucifers jaw start to tense. “Well what I'm trying to say is she's so... normal.”

“What you think she's too good to be friends with the Devil?” Lucifer had his eyes focused on the road.

“You know that's not what I mean, it's like you're an entirely different person when she's around.” 

Lucifer appeared hesitant to answer, much to Maxs surprise. When she would occasionally check in on him he was always the same, no matter the person or the situation. Max didn't need her powers of deduction to notice the change.

“She makes me vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable how?” Max was not expecting that reason. A reason she didn't understand. 

“When she's close by I... lose my immortality.” He took a deep breath. “I don't know the reason for it either.”

“Why didn't you tell me this sooner, this is bad.” Max almost couldn't believe it but this would explain why he seems so attach to Chloe. Lucifer was never one to stray from danger, but this was on an entirely different level.

“I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know if I could trust you yet, but when I saw how happy you were with Maze I knew you didn't have any ulterior motives.”

Max felt a little hurt but could understand his reasoning. The reason Lucifer was able to leave Hell for extended periods of time was because of how much stronger he was compared to everyone else, so long as he didn't cause too much trouble. If their siblings found out about such a weakness, then 'killing' him would all it would take to send him back.

“If anyone back home found out about this then your vacations would be almost non existent.”

“Well including you only Maze and my therapist Dr. Martin know about this and I'd like to keep it that way, plus this is a permanent vacation too.”

“I'm sorry, what was that last part?”Just when Max was trying to process one bombshell, Lucifer drops another one.

“I'm staying here on Earth permanently.” Lucifer reiterated 

“Father is going to be so pissed at us.” Max was surprised at the news but wasn't really in a position to chastise him about staying on Earth. She then started shifting around in her seat, the uneasiness she had started feeling recently had become more prominent. 

Lucifer noticed her squirming.“You okay?” 

“Yeah...yeah I'm fine...I think.” Max knew it wasn't a very convincing lie.

“Well I hope so because I'm about to call in that favor now.”

“Oh goodie.” 

A short time later Max soon realize they weren't heading back to Lux, but instead were heading towards the boardwalk she was at earlier. Lucifer got out of the car and started heading down towards the beach motioning Max to follow him. Every step she took on the uneven only served to increase the tension she was feeling inside her own body. Whatever the favor Lucifer wanted Max knew it wasn't cheap, and they both knew she was going to do what he asked.

“I don't suppose you're going to ask for swimming lessons are you.” Max was trying her hardest to keep her voice steady.

“No I'm afraid not.”

“I didn't think so.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

About 25 feet from the edge of the water was Maze flicking her lighter on and off with a red canister by her feet. As soon as they reached Maze the odor coming from the container soon identified the contents, gasoline. Then it all started falling into place in Max's head. Lucifers reluctance to talk about his wings, wanting to know if she bought her blade with her, not wanting to go back to Hell, and now Maze standing here with a canister full of gasoline. Max could already feel the tears streaming down her face. She had to do this, she kept telling herself, she made a promise. Repeating those two thoughts over and over was the only thing holding her together. 

“Well..” Lucifer started before coming to a stop. “ I've no doubt you've already pieced together what my favor is. You were always skilled in putting together the small pieces of evidence.”

Max didn't say anything and walked past him continuing forward until she was standing in front of Maze. Despite her impassive expression the look in Maze's eyes told Max all she needed to know, even though they were bffs her loyalty was still with Lucifer first and foremost. That didn't mean Maze was happy putting her through this, so Max tried to take some small comfort in that. Without saying a word Maze put a hand on Max's shoulder and extended the other palm up. Max was glad she was silent, it made doing this slightly more bearable. Nodding slowly she place her hand on top, squeezing tightly before hanging her head. After a brief moment she released her grip and took a step back taking in the sight before her, Maze standing there with one of Max's most prized possessions in hand, her blade. Max then walked forward past Maze until she was standing right at the waters edge. 

Taking a deep breath she turned her head to confirm what she had suspected. Lucifer was kneeling in the sand with his shirt off and his wings in full display and Maze standing over him, blade in hand. She quickly turned her head facing back to the moonlit ocean. The risk of doing this with of Mazes knives was to great. Only Max's blade had the sharpness need to be able to cut Lucifer's wings smoothly enough without causing too much damage to Lucifer himself. The very blade she questioned on whether she was able to raise against her kin was now being used to commit an unspeakable act, and Max was apart of it. Then she heard a thump followed by a second. 

She took another deep breath and turned around. There was no point now in trying to act like not witnessing what happened made her any less guilty. Her eyes first took in the sight of the wings laying on top of the sand and then to Lucifer, head facing up towards the night sky above with blood still covering his back. Maze started walking to Max and held out her hand offering the blade back to its mistress. Max's eyes then fell on the blade still stained in red. 

“I made a promise.” As soon as the words left her mouth she had already started running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end the the first Act. I tried mirroring the relationships Max has with the the different characters back to her in game dynamic with Chloe. From dealing with abandoning Lucifer, to being able to be a goof around Maze, to being confiding in Chloe Decker, to looking up to her sister Gabriel. We'll also start seeing some familiar LiS characters soon, I promise I didn't forget. As always thanks for reading :D


	7. Sweet and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So combing work, FFXIV and catching the flu it made writing this chapter a pain in the butt. I shall try and do better.  
> Also solid dashed line means flashback and cute squiggly lines means scene change.

Her lungs burned and legs ached, Max didn't know where she was or for how long she had been running but being lost was the least of her concern. The past few days have been a whirlwind of emotions and she hadn't expected it to take such a toll on her body. Normally physical exertion posed no challenge but whether it was her semi marred wings or some other factor she felt sluggish, like her body was wading through water. 

She was at an impasse, she didn't want to confront Lucifer or Maze so returning to Lux was out of the question, but that meant she was all alone in a city she had almost no clue how to navigate. She supposed she could just find a rooftop to stay until she could clear her head. As soon as she had raised her hand to stop time it felt like as if someone drove a flaming sword right through her head. Letting go of her grip on time she immediately fell to her knees and grabbed her head digging her nails into her scalp. After what felt like an eternity the searing pain slowly started to fade away. Max was to distracted trying to recompose herself that she hadn't noticed the person kneeling down in front of her.

“Are you okay miss?”

Finally able to calm herself she slowly opened her eyes to the young woman before her. She looked rather young, perhaps around the same age Max herself appeared to be. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun with some loose hair framing the sides of her small face. Her attire was somewhat plain but a rather refreshing change to the outfits shes seen the people at Lux wear. And if Max didn't know any better she might have found someone shorter than she was. 

“Miss do you need to go to the hospital?” the young woman said.

“I just need a second and I'll be fine.” After taking a few deep breaths Max gingerly stood up. She was also pleasantly surprise to find out that she was indeed taller than the kind stranger, if only by the slimmest of margins.

“Are you sure you're alright? You still seem unsteady, are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?”

I think I just need to sit down for a bit.” Max was surprised at the amount of concern she was showing, everyone else seems content to ignore her.

“Well the Church I'm staying at is a short distance away if you feel like you can walk there. You can decide what you want to do after a short rest.” 

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Lead the way.” With very little options Max decided it was probably a good idea to take the stranger up on the offer.

“My name is Kate by the way, Kate Marsh.”

“I'm Max, and thanks again for the help.” Max realized the she didn't have an actual last name so she would have to come up with one, another thing to add to the list of growing problems.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mazikeen stood at the waters edge with the blade in her hand still slick with blood. A million thoughts were racing inside her head but the most important one was finding Max. After rinsing off the blade she took a second do admire it. Despite the fact that Max never considered violence as a viable solution to a problem, Mazikeen knew she still treasured the weapon. She remembered Max telling her she wanted the blade to symbolize cutting through the obstacles before you instead of refusing to challenge them. Even though Max was the only person she truly cared for, she still a Demon and Lucifer was still her King. 

“Are we gonna finish this or do you plan on gawking at the sky shirtless all night?” 

“Come now Maze you know I want to make sure Father gets a nice long look at your latest handy work and might I say great job on the handling. ” Lucifer said turning to see only Mazikeen standing alone. “Hold on, where's the lady of the hour?”

“Well while you doing your little display, she ran off into the city by herself.” Mazikeen placed the blade onto her belt before grabbing the container of gasoline. 

“Why on Earth did she go and run off without us?”

Mazikeen didn't know if he was being his normal dickish self or if he actually had no idea why Max would be upset at the events that just took place. After emptying the contents of the container onto the severed wings on the ground she started off in the direction where she saw Max ran, not bothering to answer his question and throwing said container on top of his shirt and jacket.

“Well that was uncalled for.” Lucifer was perplexed at the behavior of Max and Mazikeen but figured he'd get to the bottom of it eventually, or more specifically Dr. Linda would. He reached into his pocket pulling out a lighter. He admired the small flame emanating from the device before tossing it onto his wings, watching them go up in flames.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The last house of worship Max was in had nothing compared to the building she was walking inside of. The inside of the Church was massive with a high vaulted ceiling and numerous rows of pristine benches leading up to the podium that was placed in front of a giant portrait of who she amused to be her Father. It was either him or Santa Claus and Max was pretty sure they didn't build this place to worship Santa. The stain glass windows also portrayed different Angels, but Max couldn't be sure who was who. The walls were also adorned different religious paintings, the whole church gave off a welcoming atmosphere. She sat down next to Kate who was seated a couple rows back from the front. 

After a brief moment she decided to break the silence. “This place is beautiful Kate.” 

“I'm glad you think so and I'm glad to see you're doing better, at least physically you still seem to be troubled.” 

Max chuckled, she never could hide her emotions all that well. “ Its been a roller coaster of a day capped off with that episode you caught me having.”

“While even though I'm technically not a full time member of this Church I can lend you an ear if you feel like talking about it.”

Max felt calm talking to Kate, while she enjoyed talking to Ms. Decker she was still reminded of her sister during their time together which made her slightly anxious looking back on it. While she couldn't tell Kate the whole truth she felt that talking about would help her sort through the myriad of emotions she was feeling.

“Well I guess it started when....” Before she could finish her sentence she felt a hand on her shoulder, she let out a high pitched yelp that echoed off the walls of the Church. After a quick apology to Kate who was trying to hold back a giggle, she turned to see who or what caught her by surprise and locked eyes with the culprit, Mazikeen.

Mazikeen crossed her arms and smirked. “I should have known I'd find my little tree topper in a place like this.” 

Max quickly looked away and focused her attention down to her feet. She knew she couldn't blame Mazikeen for following her brothers orders but that didn't make looking at her any easier.

“Look Max... can we talk?” It almost sounded to Max that Mazikeen was nervous. Which was a shock coming from Hells most feared Demon. Max took a deep breath, she knew she had to confront Mazikeen eventually but she hadn't expected her to follow her.

“Give me a second and I'll meet you outside.” Her eyes were still glued to her feet.

With a brief nod that Max didn't see, she started off towards the exit.

“Are you okay Max?” Kate said while reaching out to hold her hand. Her hands were small and despite what felt like callouses Max couldn't help but enjoying the warmth they gave off.

“That was Maze, my best friend.” 

“She must really care about you if she went looking for you.”

“Yeah.” Was all Max could respond to that sentence with. “Listen I should probably get going but I appreciate you helping me out tonight.” If it wasn't for Kate Max didn't know where she would have gone. “If you don't mind Kate I'd love to meet up again, maybe over some coffee or tea?” She really wanted to talk with her more.

“Sure Id love that gimme a sec.” Reaching into her bag she wrote down her cell phone number on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Max. “I'll still be in L.A for a couple more weeks so feel free to call me whenever.”

“No doubt.” Max also had to add getting a cell phone to her list.

After saying goodbye Max started moving to the entrance stopping right in front of the doors. Before she could pull the doors open a sudden realization filled her with dread. There was no way Mazikeen should have been able to sneak up on her no matter how distracted she could have been. She couldn't help but feel this was related to her being unable to freeze time earlier. She had a sickening feeling to what could be the cause but before she could check to confirm her fear, she had to confront Mazikeen first. 

“Well hopefully things don't get any worse.” She mused as she stepped outside knowing things were most assuredly only going to worsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter I realized Max might get scooped up by one of our very lovely ladies before even reaching Chloe lol. As always thanks for reading and enjoy :D


	8. A Rather Reassuring Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max just can't seem to catch a break, or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, we live in interesting times.

As Max left the Church she felt a strange mixture of calmness and apprehension. She didn't know what to say to Maze but it was important to talk about their feelings. Well Max would, while Maze had many traits, being forthright with said feelings wasn't one of them. Max saw Maze staring down at the ground with an expression so tense she thought her cheekbones would pop right off her face.

“A nice evening for a walk isn't it?” Maxs icebreaker was effective at grabbing Mazes attention and was able to relieve some of the tension in her face.

“Yep.” And with her simple reply they begin walking further into the city.

As they began walking Max didn't know what to say. She was angry of course but a part of her knew Maze had no real choice in the matter. Just as she would do anything for her Father, Maze had an obligation to Lucifer. It'd probably be best not to bring up the similarity to Lucifer though. 

“Maze I know...” Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by a thunderous clap. In front of them was a man with a gun still smoking pointed right at them. Not a moment later Max was on her back looking at the night sky above them, but something was off. 

After several more deafening cracks and what she suspected was the sound of another body hitting the ground. Max then felt a pressure on her chest, lifting her head she saw Maze crouching over her applying the force. A closer inspection showed blood seeping out from Mazes hands.

“Your hands are bleeding Maze.” Looking back up at the sky Max realized what was off, there were no stars.

“Its your blood you idiot!” The fear in her tone was something Max had never heard before.

It was getting harder to focus, Max could see Mazes lips moving but couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything either she realized, not the pressure from Maze or the ground underneath her. She'd take a headache a thousand times worse from early than feeling nothing at all.

FAILURE. FAILURE. FAILURE.

Those were the words going through her head. A part of her wanted to believe she was doing the right thing and her plan would come together and everything would be perfect but how could it when it was doomed from the start. William didn't ask for help. His daughter didn't ask for help. Lucifer didn't ask for her forgiveness. Those were all excuses to hide the reason for this journey and now shes being punished for it and rightfully so. 

“I'm..sorry.. Maze...” That apology wasn't enough to right her wrongs but it was all she could manage to do before darkness over came her.  
\-------------------------

“It's hard to believe something this tiny can pack such a mean punch, I wonder what Fathers plan is.” 

“Well we did exactly as he asked Max so there's nothing to worry about.”

The tone in Gabriel's voice gave away her own curiosity at what their Father had in mind. Max could count on one hand the beings that could hold their own against her sister and Lilith was not on that list. Whatever plan He had in mind involved this small creature in Maxs arms.

“Still Gabe I can't help but wonder, Hes been so busy lately even Mother seems curious at what He's been up to.”

“I'm sure things will be made clear soon enough, anyway on to more pressing matters.” 

“What pressing matters?” Max asked as they made their way through the gates.

“I think your little friend could use a name.” 

“I don't think I should be the one to come up with the name.” The only thing she named was her blade and even that took way longer than it should have.

“Well it can't be worse than Vorpal, besides even if you somehow come up with a worse name I'm sure Dad will just change it anyway, if he decides to come up with a name at all.”

“I guess you have a point.” 

“Don't I always.”

Looking down Max couldn't help but smile, she didn't know what to expect but it was actually cuter than she had anticipated. Even with the beings rather noticeable asymmetrical face. 

“I don't suppose you have any suggestions little one.” 

“............”

“Didn't think so.”

After a few minutes of silent contemplation the three of them had reached the staircase that lead up to their Father.

“So did you come up with one?”

“Yes.” Max replied confidently.

“Well don't keep a girl waiting.”

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Oh this should should be good, I promise.” Gabriel could already feel the laugh bubbling up inside her.

“I decided to name her Mazikeen.”

“I'm..... sure she'll love it.” Gabriel barley managed to stifle a giggle.  
\-----------------------------------

Max found herself standing ankle deep in water. The last thing she could remember clearly was walking with Maze and then falling to the ground. Her body still ached , which was a good sign she wasn't dead. So if she wasn't dead where was she? Taking in her surroundings Max soon discovered she was at a beach, but it didn't look like the beach she had visited the previous couple of days. Spotting a lighthouse on a nearby cliff she decided to push back the negative thoughts trying to surface and started making her way towards it. 

The walk along the beach was rather uneventful, the area seemed to be devoid of people or wildlife. The lack of ambient noise put Max on edge while she made her way up the path that lead to the lighthouse. Before she could reach the top the silence was broken by a crack of thunder which was accompanied by a downpour of rain. The abrupt change in weather and the lack of any other living creature made Max believe she was in fact having a dream. The howling winds and the crackling thunder made Max wish she had some semblance of control over what was quickly turning into a nightmare. 

After battling her way through the elements Max found herself at the base of the lighthouse and face to face with the star of this dream turned nightmare, a tornado. A tornado that seem so unnaturally gigantic that it could put any biblical natural disaster to shame. While trying to make sense of the sight before her Max felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, turning around she saw a young woman standing before her. 

On closer inspection the woman appeared to be Williams daughter, Chloe Price. Chloe appeared to either not realize or not care about the tornado as she walked past Max and sat down on a nearby  
bench, gesturing for her to join. Sitting down Max felt Chloe wrap her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer until her head was resting on the taller woman's shoulder. Slowly but surely a weariness starting to take over Max despite the rain and the massive tornado. 

“Well it looks like someone had too much fun today and wore herself out.” Chloe said while rubbing Maxs arm. 

Despite not feeling the wind or the rain, Max could feel the warmth radiating off of Chloes hand as if she was actually awake.

“Hmmm.” Was her response as her consciousness slowly started to slip away once more.

“Well I guess we did do a shit-ton of stuff today so I guess you earned a quick snooze, don't worry I'll still be here when you wake up Max.”

“Promise?” Max said not knowing why she felt so secure.

“I promise.”

After hearing her confirmation Max went unconscious once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write but I'm rather happy how it turned out. Hopefully the relationships between everyone feels natural. Thanks for reading and stay safe. Wash you hands :D


	9. As Only an Older Sister Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital confrontation of volcanic proportions.

Maze paced back and forth in the waiting room of the ER awaiting any news on Max. She couldn't come up with any explanation as to why the gunshot did any damage to Max at all. Banished or not she was still an Angel, she could have been blindsided by an 18-wheeler going full throttle and been back on her feet like nothing happened. That's what Maze was expecting to see, instead what she saw was blood pouring out of her chest and Max going unconscious in her arms. 

While trying to come up with any reason for Maxs sudden vulnerability a nurse walked in and approached her carrying a clipboard.

The nurse began speaking. “I know this is an extremely difficult time for you right now, but I need to ask you a few questions about your friend.”

“What do you want to know?” Maze found that she was too distressed to act like her usual abrasive self.

“Just some routine questions, the paramedics informed us she didn't have an ID on her, so how about her name for starters?”

“Max.” 

“Max....what?” The Nurse inquired.

“Just Max, you know like Madonna.”

“Okay.” The Nurse responded with a tone indicating that she has dealt with agitated people on numerous occasions. “What's her date of birth?”

“I'm sorry how is knowing her birthday suppose to help being shot?” Annoyance and agitation was starting to creep into her voice. Unnecessary questions and formalities is one of the main reason Maze hates being around humans. 

“And who is the next of kin?” asked the Nurse avoiding Mazes attempt to start a fight.

“That would be me.” Came a female voice from behind.

Mazes face stiffened almost imperceptibly at the voice but gave no sign of acknowledgment to the person, instead shifting her focus on the double doors that lead into the operating room where Max was. 

“I'm sorry who are you?” The Nurse asked the woman.

“Where are my manners, my name is Gabriel, I'm Maxs older sister.”  
\------------

“Gabe are you sure this is the right one? I mean the volcano seems fine from down here, I don't see any smoke and we've been here for a while. I'm surprised the locals haven't caught on to me yet.” Max said while adjusting the painted mask covering her face.

“I'm positive, the natives always hold their festivals here and they're about to gather here in mass in the next day or two, and Father's never wrong about these sort of things.” Gabriel turned just in time to see Max fiddling with her mask. She was happy Max agreed to come along with her, every since the Conflict Max would almost always refuse coming down to Earth despite having permission to do so. The last time they came down together was a couple centuries ago to help Cú Chulainn out of that jam he found himself in, except Max is the one wearing the disguise this time and not her. “Plus as long as you have the mask on that's where all their focus will be on, and not your... obvious lack of sun.” 

“Ha ha very funny.”After adjusting her mask once more, the earth far beneath them started to shift. “Well what do you know you were both right.” Max said feigning surprise.

“When are we not?” Gabriel countered.

“So I'm guessing you came up with a plan?”

“That I did young Max, I spoke with Uriel and we confirmed that two strikes on the same line, the first placed at the base and the second placed just inside the volcano will redirect the incoming disturbance and that should prevent it from going off.”

“So I guess Mother is behind this after all. I wonder why even after all this time.” Max said.

“If she wasn't Father wouldn't have sent us down to stop it, I guess Maze isn't keeping her as busy as she should be. As for the why, your guess is as good as mine. Speaking of Maze...” 

“Why don't we focus on stopping this volcano. Okay?” Max interrupted coldly. 

“Fair enough.” Gabriel was disappointed Max didn't want to talk about Maze. Ever since their separation she has refused to even mention her name. If there was one thing Max was, it was stubborn. All she could do was let Max sort out her feelings at her own pace. 

After some light leg stretches Gabriel started making her way up the side of the volcano on foot.

“Wouldn't it be faster to just fly up there?”

“I occasionally like to do things the hard way.” Gabriel flashed her a coy smile. “Oh by the way your punch should come precisely three seconds after mine and shouldn't go more then five inches into the ground otherwise we'll split the island in two. No pressure.” Gabriel could see the dirty look Max was giving her even with the mask on.

“There's an ugly name for those who do things the hard way.” After confirming a signal and finding the appropriate spot to stand, Max took a deep breath and readied her fist. The increased potency of the shifting earth indicated that the volcano was heading towards is premature eruption. 

While waiting for the signal Max couldn't help but wonder again at the reasoning their Mother had for doing this. An erupting volcano could cause major damage, there was no doubt about that, but if that was Her goal there had to be more suitable ones to pick from. Max could almost dismiss it as her choosing a random volcano due to her imprisonment, but the resemblance the locals had to Gabriel made her think otherwise. She chose this one on purpose. The ground began vibrating violently, knocking Max away from her thoughts. Stopping the eruption comes first, deducing the reasoning can wait until later.

A large rock suddenly came flying out the mouth of the volcano landing a short distance in front of Max. Stretching out her other hand, Max sent the rock flying back to Gabriel completing the signal. Focusing on her sisters aura Max began counting down.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,4...” She feels Gabriels punch land. “3,2,1...” As soon as Maxs fist hit its mark the ground went motionless.

“We did it.” Max breathed a sigh of relief, since their Mother was behind the initial force there was no guarantee that she would have been able to reverse the eruption. Looking up Max noticed Gabriel walking down the volcano with a big grin on her face.

“Not bad Max, a couple more millennia and you might be as strong as me one day.”

“I think I'll need more than a couple.” Max chuckled.

Gabriel placed her hands on Maxs shoulders. “ I mean it, you're stronger than you think.”

“When you say it I could almost believe it.” Looking at her older sister Max couldn't imagine coming anywhere close to being her equal. 

“Well believing is a start I suppose. Come on I'll race you back home, if I'm not mistaken I'm still undefeated.” Unfurling her vermilion red wings Gabriel took off leaving Max behind.

“No fare!”  
\-------------- 

The Nurse informed both Maze and Gabriel that the Surgeon operating on Max would be out as soon as he was able before stepping out, leaving them the two of them alone. As soon as the door closed Maze stepped in front of the operating room door pulling out Maxs blade, pointing it directly at Gabriel.

Tilting her head Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the gesture. “One of these days you'll have to tell me where you hide all your blades, or should I say Maxs blade.” 

“You're not taking her back.”

“I can't say I'm surprised Max lent it to you, she always had a soft spot for you... but knowingly letting you mutilate our brother is something I did not see coming.”

Tightening her grip on the handle Maze tried to keep her expression neutral.

“Even for someone as powerful as you are Maze, that blade was designed to be wielded by Max and Max alone.” Gabriel started walking forward, arms crossed. “I wonder how long you can last before it eats you up.”

“Long enough.” Maze knew the only shot she had at beating her was with the knife but even with it her chances weren't great.  
“Good answer.” Stopping an arms length away Gabriel reach out her hand, touching the tip of the blade with her index finger before turning away. “I'm not here to take her back so relax.”

“Then why are you here?” Maze asked still holding up the blade, however her arm had begun to waver.

“Tell Max that her road to enlightenment is one fraught with danger, but it need be traversed never the less if she wishes to be whole once more.”

“So you know whats wrong with, TELL ME!” Maze tried lunging forward but found her body had become sluggish and barely managed a step forward without collapsing 

“Mind your manners Maze we are in a hospital after all there's no need to yell. Max is a smart girl, I've no doubt she has figured out whats wrong with her.” Gabriel started making her way towards the exit. “Anyway I have some business to take care of so let Max know I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. Oh and one more thing tell Lucifer that Father won't continue turning a blind eye to his antics for much longer. Goodbye Maze, I'm happy to see you and Max are still friends. ” 

As soon as Maze was alone she let go of the blade and fell to her knees. Holding onto the blade was a gamble and she found herself relieved Gabriel didn't come looking for a fight. Taking a deep breath she picked herself off of the floor and made her way to the bench against the wall. She wanted to talk to someone but found she didn't have many options. Max was being cut open and Lucifer never took her concerns seriously. She had begun seeing Lucifers therapist Dr. Martin, and decided that she might as well try giving her a call. Before she was able to pull her phone out, a man came out of the operating room covered in a moderate amount of blood.

Maze shot to her feet and ran towards the man. “How is Max?!”

“She's doing just fine the bullet didn't hit any major arteries and went out clean the other side. She'll be out and about in no time, she's one lucky girl.”

After arguing with the staff about the visiting hours she found herself standing outside the room where Max was recovering. After a moment of hesitation she opened the door and stepped inside. Swiftly moving across the room she grabbed a nearby chair and sat down as close to the bed as she was able. Max was never tall of stature but she looked even smaller laying motionless in the bed.

“How could this have happened.” Maze whispered to herself.

“I don't even know where to begin...” a groggy voice answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I started to paint a decent picture on how Gabriel looks. I decided to base her off of Pele if you hadn't already guessed. There was also an obscure Cheshire Cat quote easter egg, did you spot it? Thanks again for reading and I hope to post the next chapter soon!


	10. Razors Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense situation arises between Max and Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a little rusty.

Opening her eyes slowly, Max found herself lying in a hospital bed with a very worried looking Maze sitting in a chair right beside her. 

“You know Maze that look on your face really ruins the whole _I don’t give a shit about anything_ persona you’ve had going for the last few millennia.” Max laughed, regretting it immediately as a sharp pain shot through her body. 

“Instead of joking around why don’t you tell me what the hell is going on with you.” 

Max closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. So much has happened it seems almost impossible that it it's only been a couple of days. The words that she wants to say are on the tip of her tonged, but saying them out loud would only serve to breakdown what little confidence she has left. Opening her eyes as she turns to look Maze face-to-face, deciding that she can’t hide from the truth any longer. 

“I’ve been punished Maze. After everything I’ve done, I shouldn’t be surprised that Father decided to intervene.” Using her one free arm, Max pressed the palm of her hand into her forehead trying to stop the tears before they reached her eyes. “He took my wings...” Was all she was able to say before the tears overcame her. 

Maze didn’t know what to do, she knew she had to say something, but what could she say? Apologizing to Max wouldn’t return her wings, and besides she didn’t take her them from her. But she did cut off Lucifer’s wings with Max’s knife. It wasn’t her fault; she was just following his order. 

**I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!**

The phrase bounced around her head. How many souls cried that out to her trying to justify their actions as if it would stop her from torturing them. She shook her head; this was different she thought, she had no other choice but to obey. 

**I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!**

Maze pinched the bridge of her nose trying to expel these thoughts. Whatever was happening to her needed to stop. _It’s not my fault_ she repeated in her head, _It’s not my fault._

“So, you think you’re free of sin in all of this Mazikeen?” 

Maze’s eyes shot open and was almost blinded by a brilliant light that was surrounding Max, who now stood in front of her. Before her eyes could adjust to the sudden stimuli, she felt a hand grab her neck and was forcibly pushed back into the chair. 

“Do you believe I give a SHIT that you were just following my brothers order?” Maze felt Max’s grip get tighter. “News flash fuckface I don’t.” 

Grabbing Max’s hand in order to pry it loose, Maze felt a burning sensation engulf her own hand. After adjusting to the brightness, she was shocked to see Max was no longer wearing the plain hospital gown and was now donning her celestial armor. From helm to grieves, she had only seen Max like this once before. 

“Max I.....” Was all she was able to utter before she was lifted from the chair and thrown across the room into the TV adorning the wall. Before she was able to get to her feet, she felt Max grab her leg and swing her onto the bed. She felt Max climb on top of her, pinning her arms underneath her knees and pressing the rest of her weight onto her chest, rendering her immobile. 

“Never took you for a bottom Maze.” 

“Max just give me a chance to...” A slap across the face interrupted her this time. 

“Nothing you say will ever be good enough, once again you chose the wrong side.” Max then leaned forward, planting a kiss on Maze’s cheek before whispering into her ear. “Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” 

Maze could feel Max’s blade hovering just above her neck. It seemed appropriate that she would be killed by Max, after all Max was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, and now her face would be the last thing she would see. She closed her eyes and let out a pained laugh, she had always wanted to return to Hell, but this time she would be the one receiving the eternal torture, not giving it. She honestly hadn’t remembered the last time she had laughed, it felt foreign to her own ears, so she couldn’t even imagine what it sounded like to Max. Not that it mattered anymore. 

“Maze....” She always did like the soothing way Max said her name, even now. All of a sudden Maze realized this felt like the first time she had heard Max speak since she had started crying 

“Maze...listen....too....” She suddenly found it difficult to focus on Max’s voice, as if she had started moving away from her. 

“Max?” The name escaped her lips barely above a whisper. 

“Maze please...give...too...” As she continued to try and focus, she felt as if something was clawing at the back of her head trying to divert her attention away from Max. 

The blade. 

Focusing what little energy she had left, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind as best as she could, listening...hoping. 

“Maze please listen to me, give me the knife, I can’t lose you too.” 

Opening her eyes Maze saw Max reaching her free arm out to her as tears continued pouring down her face. “Please Maze.” 

Looking down she saw the blade pressed up against her neck by her own hand. Not knowing what to do he started to slowly move her way towards Max, fearing she wouldn’t make it to her side before it was too late. After a few agonizing minutes she found herself at Max’s outstretched arm. 

As Max reached her arm out, Maze felt her hand tightened around the handle. 

Max slowly pulled the covers off of her and placed her feet firmly on the ground as best she could. The cold tile floor sent a shock wave of pain through her body, but it didn’t matter. No amount of physical pain could compare to how she would feel if she had failed her friend now. With her only good arm she pushed herself off the bed and stood as straight and steady as she could. She would not fail again. 

Looking directly into Maze’s eyes, she could see guilt cloud the brown eyes she hadn’t realized she missed seeing until now. 

“Maze I want you to know that you are, and always will be my best friend.” Placing her hand onto Maze’s hand she felt her grip loosen until the blade was placed into her hand. 

Throwing the blade onto the bed Max wrapped her hug around Maze. “I’m proud of you.” 

She then felt Maze carefully embrace her, resting her head on top of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'c been struggling with writers block for about 6 weeks, but I didn't want to give this up because I really have been enjoying writing this and I hope some of you have enjoyed reading this. My old laptop was on its last legs and was a pain to work with so I brought a new one. I decided to bulldoze through my block and write this chapter. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. :D


	11. A Peaceful Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max continues to meet interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned I assure you. Can you spot the Final Fantasy quote? Hint: It's from FF VI Advance.

After she was able to somewhat resolve the standoff, Max found herself alone in her hospital room with the sounds of the monitor providing the only relief from the deafening silence that seemed to encompass her. She sent Maze off to get some fresh air, which gave her some time to process everything that’s happened recently. 

Getting shot is something she hopes she never has to experience again. The doctor had explained to them that the bullet came dangerously close to her heart but didn’t do any permanent damage to it or to her shoulder. 

The strain of getting out of bed earlier meant that she would have to endure being sore for longer than she would like but it was a small price to pay. According to Maze, she had no idea who the gunman was and Max hasn't been in LA long enough to make an enemy of any kind. 

Maze’s encounter with Gabriel unfortunately wasn’t something that made any sense either. Max didn’t know what her sister was planning but she did find some comfort in knowing that she hadn’t given up on her yet. Her message was surprisingly straight forward but Max was still unsure on how to proceed. It could have to do with why she left in the first place and it could also explain that surreal dream she had, but she wasn’t 100% certain that was the case. Right now, however she wasn’t in any condition to be traveling down any metaphorical or literal roads. The Doctor said that her injury wouldn’t fully heal for about a month. 

Reaching under her pillow she pulled out her blade and placed it on her lap, tracing the intricate design with her finger. Whatever hold it had over Maze, didn’t seem to have any effect on her. The weapon was made for specifically for her so it made sense that she would still be able to wield it, no matter what state she was in. She hoped that it would remain that way. Hearing a knock on the door she hid the blade before giving the okay to come inside, Maze walked in looking much better and sat down beside her. 

“So, does this mean your human now?” 

“Technically speaking I’m still an angel, I just don’t have any wings and I’m much easier to kill.” Max took a second to adjust her sling. “Or at least I think that’s the case.” 

Maze didn’t say anything, instead she was focusing on how to keep her safe, she owed her that much. Noticing how deep in thought Maze was, Max couldn’t help but smile. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure a peaceful future is right around the corner.” 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe that Max.” 

“Just because you don’t believe in something, doesn’t mean it’s not real.” 

Maze couldn't help but laugh at the Maxish answer but before she could respond her phone went off. Looking at the screen her half-smiled disappeared and her thumb immediately declined the call. 

Max didn’t need to see the screen to know who called. “You know you won’t be able to avoid him forever.” Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the bed and took a deep breath before continuing. “Everything that has happened to me is not his fault or your fault, it was all caused by my own actions and inactions. Do you understand?” 

Maze remained silent. 

“I said do you understand?” Max leaned closer and repeated louder. 

“Yeah... I understand.” Maze turned to see a smile form on Max’s face, and for a brief moment nothing else mattered. 

After coming up with a list of things Max would need in order to blend in more effectively, most of which would require Lucifers help, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They were greeted by two police officers who came by, an older looking woman and a young man who looked far too soft to be a police officer, to get a statement from the both of them. After multiple lines of questioning and considering the attacker has yet to regain consciousness, they believe this to be an apparent robbery gone wrong. Max knew there had to be something else going on but kept that thought to herself. 

The young officer whose nametag read O'Haire reached into his front pocket and pulled a card out. "This is my number Ms. Caulfield; in case you remember anything at all.” 

“Caulfield?” Max repeated not having heard that particular name in quite some time. 

“That is how you pronounce it correct? My father's side is Irish so I hope I wasn’t too far off.” O’Haire asked. 

“Yes of course you did, I’ve never heard anyone said it so correctly before.” 

“I know exactly what you mean! This one time in grade school-” 

He made eye contact with Maze and she gave him a glare that he was lucky didn't turn him to stone. 

“-we’ll be on our way then, don’t be afraid to call, good night.” O’Haire followed his superior out of the room quickly, trying to hide the redness clear on his face. 

“He seemed friendly.” Max said as she started to get ready to go to sleep. A nurse came in earlier and told her she could leave in the morning after they checked her once more. 

“Maybe too friendly.” Maze grunted 

“We have more important things to worry about then trying to figure out how friendly is too friendly.” A yawn escaped her lips. “By the way you should probably head back to Lux and get some rest” 

“And leave you here alone? I don’t think so.” 

“I appreciate the concern but I’m more than capable of fending for myself for at least a couple of hours, besides I’m going to need a fresh set of clothing since the ones I have here look like a walked out of a tomato sauce factory. Please Maze.” 

“Fine.” Maze already knew it was futile trying to change her mind once it's been made. She was about to open the door to leave when a question came to her mind. “What was with the name Caulfield anyway?” 

“It was the name of someone I once knew, Gabriel probably gave it to the nurse before leaving.” Max answered, weariness evident in her voice 

Maze waited for her to elaborate further but by the looks of it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

_“So, what will it be today Max?”_

_“As if you really need to ask her that.”_

“My...chest...hurts...” 

_“Anything else to go along with that?”_

“Make...it...stop...” 

_“Alrighty then, I’ll be back before you know it!”_

“Help...me...” 

_“I still can’t believe all that happened, you really are something else Caulfield.”_

“Please...”

* * *

Maze returned to the hospital to pick Max up and after one last look at her injury she was given the all clear to go. Maze lives in a suite below Lucifer's penthouse so they hopped in a cab and headed that way. Having Maze leave yesterday proved to be beneficial as she looks better than she has since their ill-fated rendezvous on the beach. 

“So, did you run into Lucifer last night?” 

“Yes.” 

“You didn’t kill him, did you?” While Max was sure she hadn't, she still felt the need to ask. 

“No.” 

“Good because someone has to pay for this hospital bill.” 

“Why aren’t you angry Max? I mean you’ve been acting like it’s been all rainbows and sunshine since we left the hospital.” 

The question surprised her, sure she had plenty of reasons to be angry but out of all the conflicting emotions stirring within her, anger surprisingly wasn’t one of them. She reached for her shoulder, something she found she was doing quite a lot since she woke up and tried to put her feelings into words. 

“I... don’t know.” With that unsatisfying answer they continued their journey in silence. 

Stepping out of the cab Max took a second to compose herself before following Maze inside. However, before she could walk inside a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving forward and causing pain to shoot across her body. Reeling slightly from the shock she turned her head and saw a disheveled looking man in a suit holding a sign proclaiming that the Devil walks among us. 

“Can you let go-” 

“The Devil owns this building spreading his evil from within.” The man interrupted. 

“I said let go.” She tried shaking her arm free but the strangers grip was too strong. 

“If you walk inside you will be made a sacrifice to further the spread of his corruption.” 

The fear in his eyes showed that there was no use in trying to calm him down. Whatever scared this man was so terrifying that it removed any rationality he had. All this man knew was fear. A fear that funny enough had some grain of truth to it, for the Devil did indeed walk with them. As the man started to drag her away, the door to Lux opened and both Lucifer and Maze walked out. 

“I don’t believe my sister is interested in hanging out with the likes of you.” 

“Sister?” The man said in terror. “You too are evil incarnate?” The fear in his eyes amplified as Maze grabbed him by the wrist, causing him to collapse to his knees and scream out in pain. 

Free from the man's grip, Max reached for her shoulder, closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. With her composure regained, she opened her eyes to see that Maze had yet to release her grip. “Let him go Maze, I think you’ve put enough men in the hospital for now.” 

With a huff, she pulled the man back up on his feet before shoving him, which caused him to stumble backwards onto his rear-end. While excessive, Max was glad Maze didn’t harm the man to severely. 

“It’s too late.” The man whimpered before standing upright and running away. 

“Well that was dramatic.” Lucifer said as he started walking towards his car. 

Maze didn’t seem to care where Lucifer was heading and to be quite honest Max didn’t care either. She could feel the tension between him and Maze, so it was probably for the best if they spent some time apart. 

“Well I’ll see you ladies tonight.” Lucifer put the key into the ignition and started the engine. 

“Luci before I forget I have something for you.” Max reached into her back pocket and pulled out and envelope. 

“Oh Max, there's no need to thank me for coming to your rescue.” Reaching out his hand he took the envelope. “What might this be?” 

“My hospital bill, apparently getting shot and undergoing emergency surgery can cost you quite a bit, especially if you don’t have insurance.” 

“Right... I’ll get this taken care of.” Lucifer said, grin disappearing. 

“Bye Luci have a safe trip.” With a smile and a wave, she saw her brother off, his bank account a little emptier. 

“That was surprisingly immature of you Max.” 

“Well it’s been that kind of week.” Max said with a chuckle. 

“Right around the corner, huh?” Maze asked as she gently took her hand to lead her inside. 

“I’m certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that my life has somewhat calmed down I can really get back to doing this. I tried writing during this busy stretch that I had but found I wasn't enjoying it. So now updates should be coming more often, at least two a month is what I'm aiming for but I can at least promise it won't be this big of a gap again. I sincerely thank everyone who continues reading this story of mine. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D
> 
> P.S The quote was “Don’t worry. I’m sure a peaceful future is right around the corner!” Spoken by Terra Branford and is one of my favorite video game quotes.


	12. Max the Human(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets a job and meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting characters appear to help Max on her journey.

Opening her eyes, Max laid still waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. Carefully reaching for her phone she pointed it away from her face before turning it on having already learned the hard way how blindingly bright it can be after just waking up. Max still wasn’t accustomed to sleeping, having always preferred meditation as a means to rest but sleep was just one of the slew of changes she now had to deal with. It was only 5:15am so she closed her eyes tried to fall back asleep. Soon realizing that sleep wasn’t happening, she decided to get an early start on a relatively busy day, compared to the past three weeks anyway. 

Showering was one of the changes she didn’t mind too much. She enjoyed how soothing it could be and she often found herself letting the warm water wash over her long after she had already scrubbed herself clean. 

Looking at herself in the mirror the damage around her upper chest wound wasn’t as noticeable and the doctor reassured her that only a small scar would be left after about a couple of months and that the bruises on her back from hitting the concreate would fade in less than a month. After taking a deep breath, Max grabbed her phone and took a picture with her back facing the mirror. The photo showed her back, unlike her chest, her back was as bruised and discolored as it was when she left the hospital. For a short while she had hoped what the doctor said was true but as the days turned to weeks it had become more and more apparent that this was no ordinary injury. 

After finishing up her morning bathroom routine, Max got dressed and headed towards the elevator to go down and help Max reorganize the back of the bar. Maze had insisted that she would support her and didn’t need to help out, but there was only so much Max could take before the feeling of being a burden became overwhelming. Max also still had a shred of pride left. 

“Maze sit down and order a drink.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’ve been studying up on bartending and I want to finally put my skills to the test.” 

“I've already said you don’t need to do this.” 

“And I already told you I’m not going to sit around and do nothing all day.” 

Right before they could start arguing, the sound of the elevator doors opening distracted them. 

“Lucifer tell Max she doesn't need to get a job.” 

“Holy cheeseballs neither of you are the boss of me.” 

They both turned their heads and soon realized that Lucifer wasn’t alone. Standing next to him was a blonde woman who barley looked any older than Kate. Max suddenly reached for her phone and saw it was almost 8:30am. 

“I need to get going.” Max grabbed her hoodie from under the counter and started making her was to the exit. “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Wait where are you going?” Maze asked still behind the bar. 

“Sorry can’t hear you.” Max shouted before walking through the club doors. 

“Is it too early for a drink?” The blonde asked sarcastically as she approached the bar. 

“We’re closed” Maze stated bluntly 

“Now Maze no need for you to be so cold, I was talking with Lucifer and I think I might have a solution to your little problem.” The blonde boosted herself onto the counter before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You can call me Rachel.” 

“Lucifer what is she talking about.” Maze asked while resisting the urge to shove her off the counter. 

“Well Max can’t fill a position that no longer exist, and trust me our new friend here can fill all sorts of positions.” 

“See we all get what we want.” Rachel added. 

“Max isn’t going to be happy about this.” 

“What’s your precious little hipster going to do, cross her arms and pout her lips?” Rachel said while giggling. 

“Well, what do you say Maze?” Lucifer asked already knowing the answer.

* * *

Entering the café Max looked around and saw Kate sitting at their usual table. Café Oisine is owned by Leliana, a good friend of Kate and has been their go-to-spot for their tea dates. 

“Morning Kate, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.” Max said as she took her seat. 

“Of course not, you arrived right on time.” Kate gave her a reassuring smile. “What do you want to try today?” 

Before looking at the menu, Max always took a minute to soak in the ambiance of the café. From how the pastries were displayed in their cases, the placement of the tables, to the trimmings on the walls showed a level of fine detail Max hadn’t seen anywhere since arriving in LA. 

“I was thinking the wild blueberry tea and a slice of cheesecake today.” Max’s eyes were still on the menu when a familiar flash of red caught her attention. 

“Good morning you two.” Greeted Leliana in her usual lilting voice. 

“Good morning Leliana.” Max and Kate replied in near unison. After exchanging pleasantries and placing their orders, Leliana returned behind the counter. 

“You know Max now that I’ve gotten to know you better, you and Leliana are pretty similar.” 

“I think you might need some glasses Kate.” Max joked. The only similarities she could see was their pale skin and blue eyes. Other than that, Leliana was taller, prettier, and cut quite the figure. Not to mention her red hair that could rival the setting sun. 

“I don’t mean physically silly, the two of you are smart, kind, well-traveled, and I enjoy spending time with the both of you. Plus, you’ve both been a huge help at the church. Also...” Kate paused, unsure if she should continue. 

“Also?” Max mimicked. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Kate, when someone says ‘It's nothing’ they usually mean it’s something.” 

“Well, it’s nothing bad, it’s just that there's a certain severity to the two of you. I don’t really know how to explain it.” 

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me.” Despite Kates unassuming nature and appearance, Max had to smile at how perceptive she actually was. She also made a mental note to continue keeping her as far away from her Lucifer as possible. 

While confirming where they were headed to next, Leliana returned with a platter containing their food. 

“I actually hired a new pastry chef so I’d love to hear what you think of the cheesecake Max.” 

After putting a forkful of cake into her mouth, Max thought eating this was almost worth losing her wings. 

“What’s this chefs name if I may ask.” 

“That would be Solana Amell.” 

“Please tell Chef Amell that this is simple amazing.” 

“I’ve no doubt she’ll be happy to hear that, if you’ll excuse me, I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your meal.” 

The two took their time enjoying their respected teas and pastries before saying their goodbyes to Leliana and leaving for their next stop. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so wide before Max; I’m definitely ordering the cheesecake during our next tea date.” 

“If I could live there I would without a second thought.” Max joked. “By the way, you didn’t mention the stores name in the text.” 

“Oh sorry, Alice was being a little fussy in her cage so, I was a little distracted. It’s called the Grey Warden, and it should have what you're looking for I’m fairly certain.” 

The antique shop they were heading to was a 25-minute walk from the café. After stopping in front of every other storefront to do a little window shopping, they arrived at the shop. A dark-haired woman looked up at them from behind her book as they entered before quickly returning to reading. Kate went up to try and greet her as Max took a look around. After a few minutes Kate returned to Max’s side. 

“She told me that the wooden containers are somewhere in the back of the store, though she could have been a little nicer about it.” Kate said in a whisper. 

“Never change Kate.” 

After making their way to the back of the store, they came across a massive bookcase filled with varies wooden boxes and cases. Going through them carefully, Max finally found one that was perfect. 

“What do you plan on putting in their anyway?” 

“A gift from my sister.” Max almost told her it was for her blade but figured that would only raise more questions she’d rather not answer. 

Kate decided to wait outside while Max paid for the case to avoid the mean lady behind the counter. When she finished paying, Max walked outside and overheard Kate talking on her phone. 

“No, sorry but I haven’t spoken to her...yes, I understand but I’m sure she plans on contacting you soon... even if I do, I’m not sure there's anything I could say to... hello? She hung up.” 

“Everything okay Kate?” Max asked hoping it didn’t look like she was eavesdropping. 

“Oh Max, yeah everything's fine just some old classmates of mine fighting again.” 

After several more reassurances Max decided to walk Kate back to her apartment before heading back. 

It was just after 12:15 when Max reached the front of Lux. She hadn’t encountered that strange man ever since that day, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that he was just out of sight. After descending the steps Max saw Maze standing behind the counter with the same person from this morning. 

“Hey I’m back.” Max said announcing her presence. 

“Hey.” Maze answered. 

“Did I miss anything?” Max took a seat at the counter. 

“That officer from the hospital came by to say the guy still hasn’t woken up yet and left you his card again.” 

“Well, you did hit him pretty hard.” Max took the card and put it in her back pocket. Max took a deep breath before turning to the stranger from this morning. “Um, I’m Max.” 

“It’s nice to officially meet you Max I’m Rachel, Maze and Lucifer have told me all about you already.” Rachel smiled in a way that almost frightened her. 

“Only good things I hope.” Max started grabbing at her shoulder, causing a small pang of pain. 

“Of course, but I bet you’re wondering why I’m here.” 

It wasn’t odd for Lucifer to come down in the morning with a different person each time, but this was the first time said person was still here this late into the day. 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Well, this morning I was talking with Lucifer and Maze and they decided to hire me as a bartender here.” 

Max waited for Maze to say something, but she remined silent and looked as if she was almost happy with this outcome, which made her feel even worse. 

“Congratulations.” Max said, positive the disappointment was clear on her face. Tears were beginning to prickle behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of the both of them. “Well, I’m going to head up now, Mazikeen probably has a ton of stuff to go over with you.” Max got up off the stool and made her way to the elevator, unsure whether or not either of them said anything to her as she left. 

“Mazikeen? Sounds like someone’s in trouble.” Rachel said as soon as the elevator doors closed. 

“Be back here tonight by 6:30.” Maze shot back before heading into the back office.

* * *

Max walked inside her bedroom, locked the door and sat on her bed. Tears started streaming down her face from both embarrassment and disappointment. After taking some deep breaths in order to calm down, she realized she still had the paper bag from the shop clutched in her hand. Taking a second to splash some water on her face, Max reached under her bed and pulled out her blade which she had wrapped in her old bloodied shirt. The blade fit perfectly inside the yew wood case, which she placed atop her nightstand before lying down and closing her eyes. 

Max awoke to her leg vibrating. She grabbed her phone to see that she had fallen asleep for a couple of hours and that Kate had texted her. 

**KM: Hey Max, you said you were studying bartending right?**

**MC: Yeah, is your congregation starting to serve drinks other than wine?**

**KM: Don’t be a silly goose of course not. Leliana wants to hire a new bartender and was asking around if anybody knew someone interested.**

“When one door closes...” Max said to herself. 

**MC: Can you let her know I am?**

**KM: Sure. Do you want me to give her your number?**

**MC: That be great. Thanks Kate I owe you one.**

**KM: The next cheesecake is on you. 😊**

**MC: 😀**

The next couple of days went by in a flash. Thanks to Kates recommendation, Max was hired by Leliana to work in her café in the evening when it started to serve alcohol. She had yet to inform Maze or Lucifer about her new job because she was still upset at the two of them, which was something she realized had been a trend between the three of them. 

After carefully sneaking out of Lux, Max made her way to the café where she was greeted by Leliana, who introduced her to the bartender she would be training with, a young woman by the name of Jill Stingray. 

“That’s a pretty cool name.” Max complimented. 

“You can thank my father for it.” Jill responded lightheartedly. 

“Jill is an excellent bartender so don’t be afraid to rely on her.” Leliana said. 

“Well maybe be a little afraid.” Jill said with a wink. 

“Don’t be mean now Julianne.” Leliana made sure to emphasize Julianne before leaving. 

“It’s just Jill.” She said facing Max. Max felt as if she was going to get along well with her new mentor. 

“Alright since it’s your first day how about you leave the drink mixing to be and if anybody wants it straight, you can handle that. Sound good?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Max replied, feeling excited. 

“Great, follow me and I’ll show you to your locker. It should have your uniform already inside.” 

Inside the locker was the same uniform Jill wore. Leliana described it as a tribute to the bartenders from her mother's homeland. It was a crisp white dress shirt, black vest with crimson buttons, a thin red tie, knee length black skirt with matching stockings and a pair of purple flats. After changing Max returned to the bar to help prepare for the evening. 

“Well Max it’s time to mix drinks and change lives.” 

The next few hours were filled with people coming and going, drinks being poured and glasses being cleaned. Despite it being her first-time officially working, Max was surprised how well she was adjusting. 

“I’m going to go take my break now that there’s a lull in the action. Do you think you can handle the bar alone for a few minutes Max?” 

“Sure, I think I’ll be able to handle it.” Max said somewhat confidently. 

“Well yell if you need me.” 

Max decided to catch up on cleaning some dirty glasses while the counter was empty. Max couldn’t help but smile on how well the night was turning out. Sure, there was a ton of stuff with Maze and Lucifer she had to deal with and Gabriel’s message was also something she still didn’t know how to begin to deal with, but for right now this job is providing a stability she needs in order to move forward; and she won’t let anything trip her up now. Max was almost done re-racking the glasses when she felt the door open and someone taking a seat at the counter before dropping what sounded like a heavy bag. 

“Hey can I get a beer.” Said the person with a voice that Max felt like she almost recognized. 

“No problem...” Max turned and saw a young woman with bright blue hair sitting in front of her. She felt the glass slipping through her fingers as she saw the face behind that familiar voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dragon Age:Origin is my favorite game of all time I thought it would be fun to add a couple of them in as supporting characters (Morrigan was indeed running the antique shop). And since I needed a bartending mentor for Max, Jill Stingray came to my mind almost immediately. They'll have their own little sub plot/stories to lighten the mood every now and again, after all the only pairing I enjoy more the Max/Chloe is Leliana/F!Amell. Next chapter should be late January or early February. I hope you enjoyed and Happy New Year!!!
> 
> (Morrigan/Stingray subplot)?!?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
